1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is for an air-bag suspension system for a motorcycle or other vehicle which utilizes an on-board compressor to increase the pressure in the air-bags and a controlled release valve for decreasing the pressure in the air-bags. The air-bag suspension system replaces the standard coil spring hydraulic shock system currently and previously used on most motorcycle rear suspension systems. The air-bag suspension system creates a greater range of wheel travel which allows the user to raise or lower the rear end of the motorcycle remotely and while traveling to accommodate for motorcycle load, rear fender ground clearance, road conditions and desired appearance.
The present invention adapts the teachings of the previously filed patent applications, but applies them to motorcycles other than the Harley-Davidson® SOFTAIL® model. The reconfiguration of the SOFTAIL® air-bag suspension system permits use of an air-bag suspension system for use on Harley-Davidson® “FL” models and other motorcycles which use coil spring hydraulic shock absorbers. It is to be understood that the air-bag suspension system is not limited to motorcycles, and may be used on ATVs, automobiles, or other vehicles equipped with coil spring hydraulic suspension systems.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art in the field of rear motorcycle suspension system often uses a coil spring hydraulic system which is mounted to the rear fender strut of the main frame and the swing arm of a motorcycle. The coil spring hydraulic suspension utilizes an air-assist suspension system which only allows minimal adjustment (approximately 15-35 psi), which provides minimal wheel travel which causes bottoming out, and which requires frequent replacement due to seal and overall shock failure. The coil spring hydraulic shock absorbers also must be manually adjusted with a hand pump when the motorcycle is not in use. The present invention overcomes the shortcomings of the prior art by providing a durable air-bag suspension system which can be remotely engaged causing the rear end of the motorcycle to rise and lower while the motorcycle is being ridden. The air-bag suspension system also provides more wheel travel (3.5 inches) and adjustment capacity (0 psi to 150 psi) than the standard coil spring hydraulic suspension system (0 psi to 35 psi). The air-bag suspension system allows the user to carry significantly more weight than 300-400 pounds, whereas the standard coil spring hydraulic system will bottom out when the motorcycle is loaded with 300-400 pounds. The air-bag suspension system is designed for a fast and easy aftermarket exchange and creates a smoother, more comfortable ride and an increased load capacity than that of the stock coil spring hydraulic suspension system.